spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Martial Artist
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Martial Artist hones his body and mind into a deadly weapon. Deriving his power as much from spiritual focus as physical conditioning, he transcends ordinary expectations of human ability. Attributes: The Martial Artist benefits from a balanced array of attributes, as he can put any of them to good use at any time. Core Ability 'Unyielding' You can withstand tremendous physical punishment. Once per combat, you may take 1 full action to spend and roll 1 or more action dice, immediately recovering a number of combined vitality and wound points equal to the total result. These action dice explode as normal. You may take this action even when you’re or . Class Abilities 'Martial Arts' At Level 1, you gain the Martial Arts feat, waiving all prerequisites. 'Life of Discipline' You’re devoted to a deeper, more spiritual understanding of combat. At Levels 2, 11, and 19, you may choose 1 of the following abilities. *''Discipline of the Body:'' Your intense martial discipline grants you extraordinary control over your body. The lower of your Strength or Constitution scores increases by 1 (if they’re tied, you choose which to increase). Further, you gain a +1 insight bonus with Fortitude saves. Finally, you may spend 1 action die to hold your breath for an additional number of minutes equal to your Constitution modifier while performing actions, or for an equal number of hours while remaining still. *''Discipline of the Mind:'' Your studies into the nature of the mind have unlocked inner powers. The lower of your Dexterity or Intelligence scores increases by 1 (if they’re tied, you choose which to increase). Further, you gain a +1 insight bonus with Reflex saves. Finally, you may spend 1 action die to ignore the condition or reduce the condition to until the next time you receive damage. *''Discipline of the Spirit:'' Your contemplation of the spirit strengthens your resolve. The lower of your Wisdom or Charisma scores increases by 1 (if they’re tied, you choose which to increase). Further, you gain a +1 insight bonus with Will saves. Finally, when an adjacent character scores a threat, you may spend 1 action die to activate their critical success. 'Bonus Feat' At Levels 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, 15, 17, and 19, you gain 1 additional Melee or Unarmed Combat feat. 'Improved Reach' You may strike opponents with rapid lunges or punch and kick loose objects toward them. At Levels 4, 12, and 20, your Reach with melee and unarmed attacks increases by 5 ft. 'Ploy' At Levels 6, 9, 12, 15, and 18, you may choose 1 of the following abilities. Each of these abilities may be chosen only once. *''Backhand:'' Each time you make a successful unarmed attack, you may choose to inflict subdual damage. If you do so, you also gain a +4 morale bonus with all Intimidate checks targeting the same opponent for 1 minute. *''Beat Down:'' Each time you make a successful unarmed or melee attack, the target suffers 1 point of stress damage in addition to any other damage inflicted by the attack. *''Great Sweep:'' You gain a +4 synergy bonus with any skill check made as part of a Bull Rush or Trip action. *''Provoke: You gain a +4 synergy bonus with any skill check made as part of a Taunt or Trick action. *''Quake Strike: As a full action, you may take 1 Trip action targeting all adjacent opponents. You roll once for this action, while each opponent rolls to resist separately. If you suffer a critical failure or any opponent scores a critical success, you automatically become . *''Smack Down:'' When you make a Standard Unarmed Attack without applying any tricks, your attack gains the quality. *''Stare Down:'' When you render an opponent or , you may take a Threaten action against another opponent within CQB range as a free action, even if you have not yet injured that character. *''Still Standing:'' You gain a +8 bonus with Fortitude saves made to remain standing after being hit by an attack with the quality. Additionally, you gain a +4 bonus with skill checks made to resist Bull Rush and Trip actions. *''Strut:'' After scoring a threat or critical hit with an unarmed or melee attack, you may spend your next half action posturing, at which point you gain 1 bonus action die (without the accompanying XP bonus). If not used by the end of the current combat, this action die is lost. *''Take It:'' You gain 2 points of subdual resistance against all melee, hurled, and unarmed attacks. This resistance is applied after damage reduction and can reduce the effects of bruising. 'Wuxia I' At Level 8, your horizontal and vertical Acrobatics/Jump check results are no longer limited by your height. Further, the distance you travel when making a Jump check increases by 50% (rounded up). 'Wuxia II' At Level 16, the distance you travel when making a Jump check increases by an additional 50% (for a total increase of 100%). Further, you are considered to weigh only 1 lb. when determining if a surface or object can support your weight. 'Master’s Touch I' At Level 10, you may add 1 additional trick from any melee or unarmed “Basics” or “Moves” feat to one of your actions (for a total of 2 tricks from any of these feats). You may use this ability to add an unarmed feat trick to a melee attack or vice versa. Further, you may ignore all requirements for the weapon type used when applying these tricks. 'Master’s Touch II' At Level 20, you may add 2 additional tricks from any melee or unarmed “Basics” or “Moves” feat to one of your actions (for a total of 3 tricks from any of these feats). 'Finishing Move' At Level 14, once per scene, when one of your attacks decreases a target’s wound points, or when a standard NPC fails a Damage save prompted by one of your attacks, you may instead choose to decrease 1 of your target’s attributes of your choice to exactly 1. At the end of the current scene, the target heals 1/2 of all Attribute damage inflicted by this ability (rounded up); the rest of the damage heals as standard. Category:Character Rules Category:Classes